¿confundidos?
by viivii alice
Summary: Bella por que tu novio me evita-dijo alice- quien - jasper - el no es...-dijo bella- si lo es -dijo alice-pero-dijo bella - nada -dijo jasper  tomando de brazo a Bella -¿que rayos? -dijo bella luego de lo que le dijo edward
1. la historia  de mi vida

Bella pov

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie McCarthy mis padres son joe McCarthy y Elena McCarthy , tengo tres hermanos dos adoptados y uno de sangre sus nombres son rosalie y jasper hale y mi hermano de sangre se llama emmet .

Emmet es mono de ojos verdes igual q los míos, su cuerpo es muy musculoso. Rosalie es también es mona y con el cabello a la cintura y tiene los ojos azules y un cuerpo muy tonificado, parece un modelo .jasper tiene su cabello más oscuro de las de su hermana sus ojos son verdes su cuerpo es tonificado y se ve fuerte pero no tanto como emmet. Y yo soy un poco bajita con ojos verdes de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, todos tenemos la piel blanca y pálida. Mis padres han decidido regalarnos un apartamento para que todos vivamos allí durante un tiempo, ya que ellos se van de viaje. Y ya no podemos regresar a nuestros colegios ya que fuimos expulsados emmet y jasper por daños los colegios y yo por drogar a las monjas y hacer una fiesta y meter chicos al colegio… Pero igual aquí ya no vamos a hacer eso ya que por fin estamos juntos

Edward pov

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony masen y vivo desde que tenía 4 años con los cullen ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente. Los cullen han sido muy buenos con migo los considero como mi verdadera familia mi padre adoptivo se llama Carlisle cullen y mi madre adoptiva se llama esme cullen y mi "hermana" (así la considero ya que vivimos juntos desde pequeños y es la hija de esme y Carlisle). Es la chica más popular del colegio y no es de esas personas crecidas que tratan mal a los nerds sino ella en cambio la trata bien por eso la eligieron la representante de los estudiantes. Además de ser mí mejor amiga.

Alice pov

Mi nombre es Marie alice cullen brandon estudio en el colegio ma s prestigioso de la ciudad y soy la representat e de los estudiantes de mi colegio .mi padre es el doctor mas conocido dela ciudad en cuanto la pediatria se llama carlisle cullen y mi madre es la decoradora de hogares mas solisitada de la ciudad de londres su nombre es esme cullen y mi mejor amigo se llama edward maisen y es mi hermano adoptino , el es el chico mas popular del colegio .

Jasper pov

Mi nombre es jasper hale tengo una hermana un año mayor llamada rosalie ella gano una veca para un colegio especialisado en modelaje y artes mis padres murieron hace 7 años y en ese tiempo emmet y bella eran nuestros amigos y eramos unidos y los padres de ellos nos adoptaron cuando se enteraron de la muerte de mis padres. entonces vivimos jumtos hasta hace unas semana que nos mudamos aun nuevo apartamento bella , emmet y yo. Ya que desde pequeños fuimos juntos muy destructores y no enviaron a distintos colegios pero nuevamente estamos juntos.


	2. la gran confucion

**Capitulo 1**

Una mañana en la casa McCarthy

Bella pov

Me desperté temprano para alistar la ropa que iba a utilizar para ir al colegio y despertar a emmet que es muy perezoso me bañe y me aliste ya eran las 6:30 c usando fui a la cocina a ver si la nana ya se había levantado pero la cocina estaba desierta así que decidí ponerse a hacer el desayuno y regalarle más tiempo de sueño a mi nana.

Luego fui al cuarto de emmet a despertarlo pero lo encontré ya despierto y molestando a jasper con una pluma

Emmet ya vasta ahorita lo despiertas - dije

Ahí bells no seas así yo nunca lo molesto déjame hoy y no te molesto a ti – dijo emmet

Ahí yo no sé igual tu sabes cómo se pone jasper y sabes que su venganza es peor – dijo bella advirtiendo

Si es verdad pero no me importa – dijo emmet

Me fui a alistar mi maleta cuando escucho el grito de jasper y luego el sonido de un golpe corrí a pasos torpes ala habitación de jasper y al entrar encontré a emmet tirado en el piso riendo y a un jasper muy mojado y enojado

Emmet! – grito jasper y se le tiro encima a pegarle

En tercera persona:

Bella muy asustada les tiro un vaso de jugo de naranja y emmet y jasper pararon en seco y jasper rio

Jajajaja - ahora estas mas mojado q yo y sucio –Jajajaja- lo peor es que LA venganza va ha ser mejor emmet- dijo jasper

Y la verdad eso le debía asustar a emmet ya que a jasper lo expulsaron por que por "equivocación " estalló el salón de química entonces lo que le haría a propósito seria aterrador eso solo lo había echo jasper por que el profesor lo humillo.

Jasper pov

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y sentí algo fastidioso en la cara y escuche voces pero las ignore y seguí durmiendo.

Minutos después sentí que algo muy frio me estaba cayendo y que algo no mejor alguien me tiro al piso eso acabo con mi paciencia me levante encontré a emmet riéndose tirado en el piso momentos después entro bella, emmet merece dolor me le tire encima y le pegue pero como si no le doliera seguía riendo de repente callo jugo de naranja encima de emmet.

Jajajajajaja pobre emmet al menos yo me acababa de despertar y el todo cochino le toca bañarse- pensé

Ahora tengo que pensar en mi venganza tiene que ser la mejor.

Luego de esto todos nos alistamos, bajamos a desayunar y mariana que era nuestra nana estaba sirviendo el desayuno mientras s emmet devoraba su porción, luego de comer fuimos al garaje.

Bella quería llevar su porche azul, pero emmet quería llevar su jeep mientras yo quería llevar el Ferrari.

Ahí! emmet siempre llevamos el tuyo el primer día ahora me toca a mí – dijo bella

Es que nosotros llevamos autos de hombres y tu quieres llevar auto de niña –dijo emmet – a ver soy una niña – interrumpió bella – pero soy un chico van a pensar que somos gays y lo peor de todo es que van a decir que somos pareja! qué horror""- dijo emmet fingidamente

Bueno entonces yo me voy en mi porche y tú en tu auto de " hombre"

Y jasper con quien te vas con emmet o con migo- dijo bella

Yo me voy contigo bells –dije

Nos subimos a los autos y fuimos hacia el instituto

Ahí empezó el primer dia de clases

Edward pov

Me desperté muy temprano ya que Alice se le ocurrió despertarme a las 4:00 para que la ayudara a elegir su vestuario. Luego bajamos a desayunar con Carlisle y esme y nos fuimos en mi volvo plateado como siempre.

Al llegar escuchamos el rumor de nuevos estudiantes, vimos que llego un jeep y se bajo un chico muy fuerte se notaba que tenía 17 o más, luego llego un porche azul y se bajo una pareja los chicos eran de mi edad y creo que eran pareja, la chica era muy linda me causo curiosidad e interés.

Entre a mi primera clase literatura y no me toco con los nuevos creo que a Alice si ya que solo habían dos cursos de cada nivel y por la edad parecía que estaban en nuestro nivel , la clase estuvo muy aburrida siguieron hacia las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando se me acerco tanya era una chica muy pegajosa ,pero llego Alice (todos pensaban que erramos pareja lo peor es que somos como hermanos pero este rumor nos ayuda a ambos ) nos quedamos hablando un rato con Alice cuando llegaron mis amigos y comenzaron a molestarnos

Vamos demos privacidad a la pareja –dijo Félix

si vamos antes de que Eddie se ponga bravo –dijo seth

¡No me digan Eddie! –dije enojado

No molestemos a Eddie se pone sensible –dijo demetri

Mientras Alice aprovecho para irse, nos fuimos a nuestra mesa habitual y vi a Alice con la chica nueva que por cierto es muy linda, ¿pero que hacia hablando con Alice? …..luego se le acercó el chico que venía con ella y se la llevo hacia una mesa sola.

Hui pero se te van a ir los ojos Eddy contrólate ¡! Jajajaja no tela van a robar –dijo demetri

Si Eddie tranquilízate – dijo seth

Que no me digan Eddie… cuantas veces tengo que decirles –dije ya cansado nunca entendían

Luego llego Alice y nos aléjanos de los chicos.

Alice pov

Al llegar al colegio había un lindo porche igual que el mío solo que azul y se bajo un chico muy guapo con una chica también muy linda y me llego una extraña premonición.

Me dirigí a mi salón me toco como primera clase historia y me toco de compañero de pupitre el chico nuevo y me dijeron que se llama jasper hale, y no pude hablar con él no sé "porque pero tenía un comportamiento muy hostil hacia mí la siguiente clase no estuvo la otra chica en mi curso pero al parecer compartimos todas la clases con jasper , llego la hora del almuerzo, iba a encontrarme con mis amigas cuando vi a Edward siendo acorralado por tanya denali así que me le acerque y lo abrase y nos íbamos a ir cuando los amigos de Edward comenzaron a molestar con que supuestamente tenemos una relación y eso es lo que les hacemos creer a todo el mundo para así defendernos los acosadores como tanya y como joe.

Aproveche ese momento para irme al punto de encuentro con mis amigas pero me encontré con la chica nueva sí que le acerque.

Hola mi nombre es Alice cullen y soy la representante de los estudiantes así que si necesitas compañía o tienes una sugerencia me dices- dije

A hola mi nombre bella McCarthy- dijo ella

Pero de repente llego jasper y se la llevo de manera muy poco educada asique di media vuelta y me fui a la mesa en la que estaban mis amigas al llegar le conté lo que paso pero ellas continuaron hablando.

Si viste a los chicos nuevos- pregunto victoria

Ahí si son muy guapos, el de ultimo año lo han visto es muy lindo – dijo leah

Si escuche que el de ultimo año se llama emmet McCarthy y es el hermano de la chica nueva- dijo helena

Ahí a mi me parece que el más guapo es el que comparte clases de Alice –dijo jane

Ahí pero lástima que ya tenga dueña, el es el novio de la chica nueva no los han visto siempre están los dos y se miran con ternura–dijo Heidi

Todas nos quedamos en silencio así que me fui a la mesa de Edward cuando nos encontramos le conté lo que paso

Ese chico debe ser muy posesivo–dijo Edward

Luego volvió a mi mesa y las chicas no dejaban de hablar de ellos

Ahí sí saben ¿ por qué se fueron del anterior colegio jasper?- dijo Irina

¿Por qué? –pregunto leah

Porque hiso explotar el salón de química y lo expulsaron a si que los enviaron aquí-dijo Irina

Pero a emmet también lo expulsaron y el estaba estudiando en otro colegio y fue por hacer estragos en los dormitorios de las chicas- dijo Kate

La única que se salva es la chica – dijo Kate

Aunque según dicen la retiraron de su colegio porque drogo alas monjitas – dijo helena

Jajajaja estos nuevos son re locos - dijo caroline

Luego nos dirigimos a los salones de clase esta vez mi compañera de puesto fue bella y durante el tiempo que hablamos nos volvimos muy buenas amigas.

Al salir jasper la esperaba así que yo me fui. En las siguientes clases me senté con helena y me conto que todo el mundo tenía confirmado que ellos eran pareja

Alice, Edward te busca- dijo helena

A listo gracias por decir me, no sabes donde esta –dije

Emm... Creo que está practicando con el equipo de futbol americano- dijo helena.

Bella pov

Llegamos con jasper y entramos al salón, las primeras clases fueron muy cortas para mí , la hora del almuerzo y ya todos sabían porque habíamos venido a este colegio , cuando iba hacia el comedor vi a una chica que está en algunas clases con migo , estaba abrasada con un chico muy guapo y según escuche son novios. Al entrar al salón estaba formada para comprar mi almuerzo cuando la chica se acerco

Hola mi nombre es Alice cullen y soy la representante de los estudiantes así que si necesitas compañía o tienes una sugerencia me dices- dijo la chica

A hola mi nombre bella McCarthy- dije

Pero de repente llego jasper me jalo, al llegar a la mesa Alice ya no estaba.

Jasper ¿por qué actuaste así? –dije un poco enojada

Es que no quiero que te acerques a ella- dijo jasper

¿Por qué? –le pregunte a jasper ya que ese comportamiento no era común en el

Es que… ella me pone nervioso y… creo que me gusta y me hace actuar así- dijo jasper muy apenado

Tranquilo pero ella debe pensar que tú la odias –dije pensativamente

Si bells ayúdame a cambiar mi comportamiento no me gustaría que pensara esto- dijo jasper

Tranquilo yo te voy a ayudar –dije segura

Luego jasper me acompaño a mi salón de bilogía y me encontré al novio de Alice y me toco con el de compañero de puesto. El chico es muy guapo y tiene una mirada muy profunda.

Estaba haciendo garabatos en una hoja ya que ya había visto el tema cuando alguien me la quito ,busque mi hoja y el la tenia .

Oye me das mi hoja- dije enojada

No- dijo el

Démela es mía… además no tiene derecho a quitármela… – no entendía su comportamiento infantil-

Se la quite de las manos y seguí haciendo garabatos pero sentía una mirada fija en mi y era el con esa mirada hipnotizadora ya si termino la clase.

Luego me toco nuevamente en el salón de jasper pero compartí el pupitre con chico llamado alec vulturi y me conto que tiene una hermana gemela que se llama jane. Durante esa hora hablamos de muchas cosas y podría decirse que nos volvimos amigos .. y además el chico es guapo.

Jasper me espero al frete del salón nos fuimos abrazados hacia el parqueadero , ya era tarde y el jeep de emmet aun estaba allí ,así que jasper fue a buscarlo, y también un volvo plateado minutos después llego el chico de la clase de biología con esa linda mirada, pero cuando vio a jasper acercándose su mirada cambio , pero se lleno de odio cuando vio que me abrasaba y jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla con picardía y me susurro

"ese chico nos mira como si nos quisiera matar cuando estamos juntos" yo me le acerque más y de un momento a otro el volvo se fue a toda velocidad luego

Bells no encontré a emmet¿ vamos a buscarlo? –dijo jasper

Claro jazz vamos- dije

Lo buscamos y lo encontramos con una chica llamada tanya

Hola emmet ¿vamos? – dijo jasper

Si¿ vamos ?– dije

Claro chicos vamos- dijo emmet y dejo a la chica ahí parada sola mientras nosotros nos íbamos y el nos susurraba un gracias

Llegamos a la casa y saludamos a nuestra nana, comimos rápido y nos fuimos rápidamente a la cama. Y me quede dormida.

Edward pov

Al hablar con Alice me di cuenta que sus amigas solo piensan en que tan guapos somos los chicos… pobre Alice, luego me fui a mi salón me tocaba biología al entrar me senté en mi puesto habitual , llego chica nueva, la presentaron y su nombre es Isabella McCarthy y la llaman bella, le asignaron el puesto al lado de mi, durante la clase note que estaba haciendo garabatos en una hoja a sí que …le quite la hoja no sé por qué , quizás por que estaba aburrido.

Oye me das mi hoja- dijo ella enojada

No- dije se veía chistosa enojada

Démela es mía … además no tiene derecho a quitármela- dijo ella

Y luego me la rapo, en esa hora me di de cuenta en que era real mente bonita…. No más bien demasiado bonita

Al terminar la clase me dirijo a la clase de educación física pero como yo estoy en el equipo de futbol americano tenía que estar en la práctica, mientras practicaba vi al chico que siempre estaba con bella así que lo salude

Hola mi nombre es Edward Masen-dije

Hola mi nombre es jasper hale-dijo el chico

Luego de la presentación comenzamos a hablarnos bien con jasper y hasta me cayó bien, entablamos una amistad. Mientras estaba con jasper vi a Helena, me aleje de él y le dije

Hola helena

Hola Edward- dijo ella

Oye le puedes decir a Alice que me busque- le dije

Claro Edward yo le digo-Dijo ella y se fue

Continúe con mi práctica mientras demetri, Félix, Jacob, seth y los demás

Continuaron molestándome con Alice, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica "bella" y jasper se mostraba serio frente alas bromas

Al terminar la practica me dirigí a la clase en la que Alice estaría terminando de para decirle que me presentara a la chica ya que era ovio que jasper no lo aria…por dios es su novia.

Hola Alice

Hola Edward, ¿qué quieres?- dijo Alice con mirada inquisitoria

Me podrías presentar a la chica nueva-dije

¿Me vas a traicionar?-dijo Alice sobre actuando

Claro que…si -dije

Pero ella tiene novio- dijo ella

Pero quien dijo que yo tengo esas intenciones con ella- dije dramático

Ed te conozco, eres casi mi hermano- no me vengas a mentir

Si es verdad me la presentas – pregunte con la mejor cara de perrito a punto de morir (que aprendí de ella)

Está bien pero tú me presentas al chico- dijo ella- me comentaron que estabas con él en tu practica… pues es que no se yo nunca le caigo mal a nadie y el es muy raro con migo… peor por otra parte para eso me necesitabas no Ed—dijo Alice mirándome con una ceja alzada

Si – dije

Luego me fui al parqueadero que ya estaba casi desocupado, y ahí estaba ella parada al lado del porche azul. Yo pensé en acercármele pero ahí llego el novio jasper, la abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso me enfureció aunque él me caía bien no se por alguna razón no los quería ver juntos pero me quería ir…

Pero no me podía ir ya que Alice estaba adentro, y vi que se estaban acercándose más con intención de besarla y no soporte y me fui, llame a Alice y le dije que un taxi iba por ella y me fui a la casa. Al llegar, minutos después llego Alice.

Ed porque te fuiste—dijo enojada

Tenía cosas que hacer – respondí

Bueno sino me quieres contar no te obligare- dijo ella- aunque tuve una de mis premoniciones y ya se chao Ed

Comimos con Carlisle y esme, me subí a mi cuarto y me dormir.


	3. planeando la cita en parejas

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociéndonos**

**Bella pov**

Me desperté con los gritos de emmet. Me levante y fui corriendo a ver qué le había pasado al entrar vi a emmet y tenía la cara maquillada no soporte verlo y Salí a reírme con jasper después llego mariana a ver por qué tanto ruido y en cuanto vio a emmet hizo lo mismo que nosotros después de esto nos fuimos a alistar para ir al colegio y bajamos a desayunar

Emmet ¿cómo te fue con el maquillaje y la cera?-dijo jasper

Bien mira tengo la piel suave –dijo emmet

Qué bien por un momento pensé que no te iba a gustar tu regalo entonces tu regalo de mañana te va a encantar – dijo jasper

Nos fuimos al colegio esta vez todos en el jeep

Al llegar vimos a Alice y a Edward entrando, nos fuimos a nuestra clase jasper y yo al entrar me senté con Alice

Hola bella ¿cómo vas?

Bien y a ti como te fue ayer

Bien m encontré con Edward después de la clase que me toco contigo y tú

Yo me fui con jasper y con emmet a la casa

Luego comenzó la clase y no pudimos continuar hablando iba saliendo con Alice, ya jasper estaba con alec cuando nos encontramos a un chico que Alice conocía en el pasillo jasper y alec llegaron a nuestro lado

Hola Edward – dijeron jasper y Alice lo peor es que no sabía que se conocieran

Hola chicos –dijo Edward

Mira Edward te presento a bella y a alec –dijo Alice

Mucho gusto - dijo alec

Tu estas en clase de biología tu me quitaste mi hoja ayer –dije

Alice te presento a jasper aunque creo que ya se conocen –dijo edward ignorando mi comentario

Pasaron las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos con una chica llamada Ángela , con alec y Mike

Bella sabes tu nombre no hace alusión a tu belleza tu belleza es máxima deberéis llamarte hermosa –dijo Mike

En ese momento jasper me abrazo de manera posesiva esto era muy incomodo.

Cuando se acabo el almuerzo me fui con alec y Edward a clase de biología y el baboso de Mike se pego todo el mundo nos miraba obvio como no la nueva con el baboso más grande con uno de los chicos mas lindos del colegio y el chico más lindo y popular del colegio. Al entra al salón todas las chicas me miraban con odio en especial tanya.

Buenas tardes señorita McCarthy veo que viene muy bien achampanada chicos organícense en sus asientos, cuando me senté al lado de Edward comenzó a escribirme por papelitos

**Hola disculpa lo de la clase anterior **

Si tranquilo

**Oye ¿Cómo te soportas a Mike?**

No lo soporto siempre se la pasa detrás de mi

**¿Cómo vas con tu novio?**

¿Quién?

**Jasper ¿no?**

Ehh bien? Y tu como vas con Alice

**Igual... deberíamos tener una cita los cuatro**

podríamos pero primero debo hablar con jasper

**aa.. Listo así quedamos me dices cuando nos vemos **

En ese momento llego el profesor banner notablemente de mal humor

¿Que creen que estoy aquí para perder el tiempo? no respondan Ahora los dos ala dirección - grito el profesor banner

Esto es injusto porque no solo la manda a ella Eddie no tuvo la culpa-dijo la zorra de tanya

Entonces como le parece muy injusto acompáñelos usted también - dijo banner

Edward y yo nos fuimos dejando atrás a tanya, al llegar a la dirección el director Gilbert dejo ir a tanya ya que a ella solo era necesario una anotación por desautorizar a un profesor. Mientras que a nosotros nos dijo que nos iba a dejar en detenidos dos horas después de finalizar las clases toda la semana hasta que nos asigne una tarea.

Salimos de la dirección camino a mi siguiente clase ya que Edward insistió en acompañarme

Vives con tus papas- pregunte

No… ellos murieron….y me adoptaron los cullen- dijo el

… lo siento mucho….- dije y en realidad lo sentí debe ser muy feo aunque yo prácticamente lo sentí cuando murieron los padres de jazz y rosie

En cuanto llegamos el quedo en pasar a recogerme para irnos al salón de castigo.

Entre e inmediatamente estaba alec

Hola bells,¿ qué castigo les pusieron? -Dijo alec

Tenemos que venir al salón de castigo hasta que nos asignen una tarea que ocupe ese tiempo

Es que ustedes... Son tan poco disimulados - dijo alec

Al inicio la clase y vi a Alice hablando con jasper mientras la clase. El profesor varias veces los regaño.

Alice pov

Luego de salir del salón me encontré a Edward y quedamos en que el me presentaba a jasper y yo le presentaba a bella.

Llego el momento indicado cuando al salir de un a case nos encontramos con Edward y ahí aproveche y la presente y Edward hizo lo mismo.

La pasar las clases me senté con Félix o cuando él no estaba con leah…. Y en la clase de ingles la profesora me hizo sentarme con jasper

Hola Alice- dijo él y me sorprendió que me hablara

Hola-dije

Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento- dijo el apenado

Tranquilo… igual ya paso…podríamos ser amigos-dije cordialmente

Si es verdad -dijo el y su rostro se ilumino

Seguimos hablando durante la clase cuando se acerco alec y nos dijo

¡Chicos! Miren que a bella y a Edward el profesor los castigo

Y eso Edward es muy tranquilo ¿que hizo?- dije

Pues no se… el profesor llego de muy malgenio y los encontró hablando o algo así y lo tomo como escusa para mandarlos a dirección- dijo el

Pero muy injusto

Seguimos hablando con jasper de sus experiencias en el colegio de él cuando vi a alec con Ed y con bella entrando y nos miraban de manera extraña aun que ya todos sabíamos que bella y jasper tenían una relación… pero igual no había nada de malo con que fuéramos amigos, continuamos hablando y recibimos varios regaños del profesor y unas miradas muy poco disimuladas de Edward y bella.

Bella pov

Estaba saliendo del salón con jasper cuando Edward me llamo

Bella vamos al castigo

Si vamos- dije

Bueno nos vemos... yo te recojo- dijo jasper

Listo yo te espero-dije

Vi como la mirada de Alice se entristecía al lado de Edward

Nos dirigimos a la sala de castigo en silencio hasta que Edward hablo

Bella al fin si salimos los cuatro

Hmmm…. No le he preguntado a jasper

Yo le pregunto si quieres-

No nono tranquilo yo le digo

Pero…será que puede ir mi hermano emmet es que no estoy muy segura de que sea bueno dejarlo solo en la casa

Si llévalo... pero dile que lleve a alguien…debe ser feo estar entre parejas –dijo Edward

Bueno yo le digo

Entramos al sala de castigo y el coordinador nos asigno como tarea organizar y limpiar los salones después de las clase

Eso me asusto un poca ya que poa lo general soy demasiado torpe! Y más con Edward cerca.

Empezamos a organizar la biblioteca ya que estaba muy desorganizada cuando de un momento a otro estaba a muy distraída cuando me resbale… pero el apareció de un momento a otro y me sujeto se quedo mirándome profundamente y yo inevitablemente me perdí en su mirada. Pero luego me soltó y se fue rápidamente. Luego por fin salimos del primer día de castigo, edward se fue rápidamente y yo lo seguí y me fui

Cuando llegue a la casa emmet y jasper estaban hablando seriamente lo que me dio desconfianza así que fui y salude a rose y le dije que si me iba acompañar a una cita doble ya que jasper se iba ir con migo de cita porque un tonto piensa que él es mi novio a lo que rose soltó una risotada… a ver ustedes son como hermanos bueno no se niega que se han dado besos pero eso por retos que despistado exclamo rosie. Oye y yo con quien iría… Emm… con emmet… dije y ella asintió lentamente.

Bajamos y los chicos ya estaban otra vez pegándose así que esperamos a que terminaran y les dije chicos ¡! Tengo una propuesta que hacerles!

Dinos bella…- dijo jasper

Bueno es que " se supone que tenemos una cita triple por que Masen creyó que jasper es mi novio así que tenemos que ir todos.

Emmet se comenzó a reír Jajajaja ustedes dos novioos Jajajajajaja que es! Eso nadie lo cree a menos que sea siego. Jajajaja

Jasper no dijo nada y luego acepto acompañarme

Gracia jasper sonreí y lo abrase y el contesto mi abrazo

Luego de lo que paso en la biblioteca Edward estaba muy raro con migo ya no me hablaba como antes si no que era seco.

Estamos n la hora de castigo cuando decidí preguntarle

Edward ¿porque te comportas así?

Me miro rápidamente y dijo yo no m estoy comportando d ninguna manera

Si mírate me estas evitando-dije confusa

No …no lo estoy haciendo o sino no estaría aquí - dijo fuertemente

Aghhh tu eres imposible eres un gruñón con el que no se puede hablar! _dije tocando su pecho con mi dedo y él lo aparto rápidamente y se tomo el tabique con desesperación y luego me tomo de las muñecas y me dijo

Deja de molestarme .. n-no es corre-cto –dijo enojado

Que cosa-dije confundida

Aghhh… olvídalo-dijo y se comenzó a alejar

No espera –dije y lo tome del brazo

Dime –dije mirándolo fijamente

Entonces me beso sus labios eran suaves, dulces y luego se tornaron pasionales y entonces me sentó en una mesa y enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y entonces se escucho un sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta t ambos miramos hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Lamento informarles chicos que este es un colegio y es una falta de respeto su actual comportamiento –dijo el profesor enojado

Y yo empuje a Edward y me fui

Esa noche no pude dormir mucho a que no oía dejar de pensar por qué me había besado Edward.

A la mañana siguiente puse un vestido negro con gris con unas medias pantalón negras y unos tacones me recoja mechones dila parte de adelante con un moño negro me aplique lápiz negro con un brillo labial rojo.

Salí y me monte en el carro de jasper que me había quedado de llevar

Cuando llegamos al colegio jasper se fue para su clase y yo me fui a la mía que por desgracia me tocaba con Edward en cuanto llegue el ya estaba sentado así que me fui a hablar con Ángela mientras el profesor llegaba en cuanto el profesor llego me senté en mi lugar y nos miro con reproche a Edward y a mí y comenzó la clase y me escribió una nota que decía:

**Hoy por la noche nos encontramos en la entrada de port ángeles para la cita así que diles a tu novio y a tu hermano ok**

**Edward**

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente por lo que cuando iba para el comedor me encontré con Alice

Bella como estas-dijo sonriente

Hola Alice bien y tu-dije y me sentí culpable

Bien esperando a mis amigas o a Edward-dijo Alice mirándome fijamente

si quieres puedes quedare con mis amigos y mi hermano mientras los encuentras-dije pensando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer

Si gracias bella-dijo sonriendo


	4. ignorando a edward

_A la mañana siguiente puse un vestido negro con gris con unas medias pantalón negras y unos tacones me recoja mechones dila parte de adelante con un moño negro me aplique lápiz negro con un brillo labial rojo._

_Salí y me monte en el carro de jasper que me había quedado de llevar_

_Cuando llegamos al colegio jasper se fue para su clase y yo me fui a la mía que por desgracia me tocaba con Edward en cuanto llegue el ya estaba sentado así que me fui a hablar con Ángela mientras el profesor llegaba en cuanto el profesor llego me senté en mi lugar y nos miro con reproche a Edward y a mí y comenzó la clase y me escribió una nota que decía:_

_Hoy por la noche nos encontramos en la entrada de port ángeles para la cita así que diles a tu novio y a tu hermano ok_

_Edward_

_La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente por lo que cuando iba para el comedor me encontré con Alice_

_Bella como estas-dijo sonriente_

_Hola Alice bien y tu-dije y me sentí culpable_

_Bien esperando a mis amigas o a Edward-dijo Alice mirándome fijamente_

_si quieres puedes quedare con mis amigos y mi hermano mientras los encuentras-dije pensando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer_

_Si gracias bella-dijo sonriendo_

**Capitulo 4**

Bella pov

Mientras Alice hablaba con mis recientes amigas no podía evitar sentirme mal por lo sucedido ayer ¡por dios… había besado a su novio! Lo peor de todo es que no me arrepentía… agh… fue muy mala idea comenzar a hacernos pasar por novios con jasper... Quien sabe que dirá Edward de mí… y pensar que yo quería este año no ganar mala fama

Bella… BELLA – escuche que decía Alice

Hmmm… ¿Qué?-dije aun metida en mis pensamientos

Te estaba diciendo que Edward me hablo de lo de la cita en parejas... ¡ahí! Estoy muy emocionada nos alistamos juntas y ellos nos esperan en la sala… entonces ¿a qué hora vas a mi casa?- dijo Alice emocionada y mientras ella hablaba emmet me haci señas de retirarse

Si… me parce genial pasa a mi casa y me recoges es que no sé dónde queda la tuya –dije pensativa

Me parece genial entonces le digo Edward que llegue a tu casa … paso por mi casa recojo las cosa para alistarnos en tu casa –dijo Alice analizando en ese momento apareció una de las amigas de Alice ella se despidió cortésmente y se fue charlando animadamente con su amiga

Luego vi a jasper acercándose a mi mesa , le hice señas para que se apurara ya que no había podido hablar de lo de la cita … agh… ni siquiera sabía por qué lo acepte

¿Qué pasa bells?-dijo jasper

Veras… es que se que va sonar raro y todo pero… créeme ni siquiera yo sé porque lo acepte… agh… fue por el tónico con en que me habla…. Aghhh… jazz entonces si - dije no muy segura si me hubiera entendido

Espera… espera bells no ten entendí podrías decirme sin tantas vuelta –dijo jasper divertido

Lo que pasa es que Edward me dijo que si salimos en una cita de parejas… me lo dijo como si yo no fuera capaz y acepte tu sabes cómo soy cuando me hablan en ese tono… y-y acepte por los dos entonces ¿qué dices?-dije angustiada que tal si se enoja…

Tranquila bella… tú has hecho muchas más cosas por mi ¡claro que te voy a ayudar en algo tan sencillo como eso nena!-dijo y yo lo abrace

Gracias jazz –dije feliz

Luego llego emmet y comenzó a contarnos chismes que se había enterado y nos reíamos de los locos pensamientos que tenia la gente acerca de nosotros luego las horas de clase pasaron rápidamente e intente y logre evitar a Edward a toda costa

Cuando ya estaba en mi casa en mi habitación escuche el sonido de timbre, Iba a abrir pero jasper dijo que él lo hacía y así fue luego entro Alice cargada de muchas cosas y atrás un jasper con cara de haber visto una aparición, le ayude cargar algunas cosas y subimos a mi habitación, al entrar a la habitación Alice dijo:

Bella por que jasper esta aquí… no se no debería estar en su casa-dijo pensativa

Pues… es que… jasper vive aquí –dije esperando ver su reacción

¡Wow! Entonces sus padres aprueban su relación ¿no?-dijo Alice

En realidad… no lo saben-dije siendo sincera

No… pero como... No se dan cuenta que viven juntos eso es extraño –dijo confundida

Lo que pasa Alice es que jasper… agh… esto no lo debería decir… no le cuentes nadie ni le digas a jazz que yo te conté-dije

Bueno –dijo pensativamente

Jazz es huérfano… mis padres lo adoptaron por que era nuestro vecino y el mejor amigo de mi hermano-dije incompletamente

Ohm… eso explica muchas cosas -dijo Alice asimilando

Bueno Alice creo que deberíamos alistarnos ¿no?-dije cambiando el tema

Si me parece genial –dijo emocionada

.

.

.

.

Luego de horas buscando la ropa adecuada según Alice… por fin habíamos encontrado un conjunto perfecto según Alice (vestuario en mi facebook)

Luego de haber terminado el maquillaje y el cabello bajamos para encontrarnos a Edward y a jasper que parecían prácticamente uniformados, tenia jasper un jean oscuro unas converse y una camiseta negra cuello v y encima una camisa de cuadros azules y Edward prácticamente igual, pero con una camisa verde y la camiseta cuello v negra , cuando bajamos con Alice no pudimos evitar reinos de ellos y lo más gracioso de todo fue ver que cuando nos comenzamos a reír los dos al mismo tiempo fruncieron el seño así que reímos aun mas fuerte

De que se ríen –dijo Edward confundido

Es que… Jajajaja… ustedes… jajá- decían Alice entre risas

Olvídenlo –les dije cuando me pude calmar

Vamos ¿no?-dijo Alice

Si claro vamos –dije para que se olvidaran del tema fui y tome a jasper de la mano para sacarlo de la casa afuera decidimos por acuerdo mutuo ir a la bella Italia ya que era el restaurante favorito de Edward y también el mío aunque no lo dije en voz alta aunque jasper al ver esto movió las cejas sugestivamente al estilo de emmet a lo que yo le respondí con un codazo y Edward al ver nuestra "relación" desvió la mirada y apretó los puños.

Decidimos irnos en el auto de jasper; y Edward llevaba su volvo así que se fueron en el

.

.

.

.

Al llegara a la bella Italia nos reunimos y me fui hablando junto con Alice mientras que jasper y Edward iba a pedir la mesa, luego una mesera nos guio hacia la mesa mientras desnudaba con la mirada a los chicos con Alice la miramos mal y al ver la mirada que le dábamos desvió la mirada

Oye y tu hermano no iba a venir –dijo Alice

Si pero dijo que hacia mal tercio o algo así –respondió jasper

**HOLA**

**Sé que me he demorado muchísimo en el fic pero prometo que mañana vuelvo a actualizar … por eso mismo no coloco adelanto **

**Ya sé que es corto pero el siguiente va ha ser: O sorprendente **

**Viivii alice**


	5. No entiendo a Edward

_Al llegara a la bella Italia nos reunimos y me fui hablando junto con Alice mientras que jasper y Edward iba a pedir la mesa, luego una mesera nos guio hacia la mesa mientras desnudaba con la mirada a los chicos con Alice la miramos mal y al ver la mirada que le dábamos desvió la mirada_

_Oye y tu hermano no iba a venir –dijo Alice_

_Si pero dijo que hacia mal tercio o algo así –respondió jasper_

**Capitulo 5**

Al sentarnos en las silla correspondiente son pude evitar ver la miradas que me dedicaba Edward, cosa que l parecer ni Alice ni jasper se daban cuenta, ya que se veían fijamente, lo cual era raro; aun pedo recordar lo maleducado que fue jasper cuando le hablo por primera vez , al parecer ya estaba superando su nerviosismo hacia las chicas lindas como le decía emmet , a mirada de Edward me estaba poniendo incomoda .

Hmmm… chivos voy al baño un momento ya regreso-dije ero me sentí ignorada

Fui al baño, me retoque el maquillaje y respire profundamente para salir a enfrentar el circo de halla fuera ya que estaba casi muy segura que la farsa de la relación con jazz se iba a acabar muy pronto , iba saliendo del baño cuando me tropecé con un pecho masculino

Bella y-yo Hmmm .. q-quería –decía Edward gesticulando con extrañamente muy nervioso

Tranquilo Edward lo del beso no va a volver fu un error verdad… No le voy a decir a Alice ni a nadie y tu tampoco verdad-dije ya que estaba segura quede eso era lo que quería hablar

NO… yo no quería eso -dijo Edward con fundido

A ¿No?-dije confundida entonces que querrá

No yo quiero eso- dijo y me tomo por la cintura acercándome a él y me beso... por segunda vez sentí como sus labios se unían a los míos de una manera que se podría decir perfecta; era adictivo mientras que nuestro beso tomaba profundidad caí en cuenta en algo … YO NO PODIA HACER ESTO … Alice era una buena persona y no podía engañarla de esta manera ; mi mete quería alejarlo pero mi cuerpo no por lo que cuándo por fin me iba alejar se escucho como la vez anterior una carraspeo

Disculpen… pero sus amigos los están buscando –dijo la mecerá que nos había atendido

Inmediatamente me aleje de Edward y fui a la mesa

Bella te demoraste mucho corazón –dijo jasper en un tono que yo entendía como "bella me dejaste sola con ella entre en pánico"

Lo siento jazz … es que recibí una llamada de… Heidi-dije intentando que la mentira sonara bien

Oh... Claro-dijo jasper... No puedo creer que me creyera la mentira pensé, luego me tomo de la mano ¿Qué le pasaba a jasper?

Momentos después llego Edward y se sentó sin dar una explicación, simplemente miro nuestras monos entrelazadas y e hizo lo mismo con Alice a lo que ella simplemente soltó una risita divertida y Edward desvió la mirada… ok ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

Terminamos de comer entre preguntas incomodas y jasper llamo a la mecerá para ye trajera el menú de postres… la misma que nos encontró a Edward y a mi besándonos

La mesera al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas con nuestras parejas nos lanzo una mirada incrédula y confundida a lo que yo me sonrojé

Tú que pides bells –me dijo jasper

Yo quiero un tiramisú pequeño-dije intentando ignorar la mirada de Edward

Yo pido un CHEESE CAKE DE AGRAZ –dijo jasper

Yo quiero uno igual al de jasper –dijo Alice luego de ver el menú

Yo un tiramisú –dijo Edward mirándome fijamente

La mesera anoto el pedido y minutos mas tarde no lo trajo; terminamos de comer mientras Alice nos hacia peguntas sobre nuestra vida en la L.A

Edward y jasper pidieron la cuenta mientras que Alice se retiraba a retocarse, jasper luego de pagar recibió una llamada de su hermana rose por lo que quedamos solos Edward y yo… por dios esto sí que era incomodo Edward abrió la boca con intención de decir algo pero llego la mesera

Les recomendaría que fueran más disimulados la próxima vez a la hora de engañar a sus parejas –dijo y se retito

Lo único que pude hacer es colócame roja y alejarme de Edward sin escuchar sus llamados que me decían que habláramos

.

.

.

Me fui a un balcón espere el tiempo que creí que sería suficiente para que jasper o Alice llegaran al lugar en el que estaba Edward y cuando me devolví i a Edward y a Alice hablando animadamente y sonrientes y a jasper acercase; nos despedimos y me fui en el auto con jasper en un silenció extraño

.

.

.

Que pasa jazz- le pregunte luego de medio camino en silencio

Rose dijo que viene –dijo pensativo

¡Ah! Jazz eso es genial ¿no? ¿Cuándo?-dije entusiasmada

Mañana –dijo jasper

.

.

.


End file.
